


Be My Valentine?

by Dragon_King



Series: Kiss The Villain [2]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Cuddling, Cute Eri, Deku finds it all hilarious, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, KatsuDeku, Katsuki doesn't know what to do, Kirimina, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Eri, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rejection, Shoto's a little shit, Slightly guilty Katsuki, Soft Bakugou, Soft Katsuki, They're both cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsuyuOcha, You may need to see a dentist after reading this, bakudeku, cute deku, momojirou, no mineta - Freeform, shinkami, soft deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_King/pseuds/Dragon_King
Summary: Even though Katsuki wasn't with Eri when she was saved from Overhaul, she latched onto Class 1-A's resident angry pomeranian surprisingly fast. It doesn't take long for her to start dropping not-so-subtle hints that she likes him, which leads to lots of teasing from the Baku-Squad. Many include forcing Katsuki to choose between Izuku and Eri. Comedy and confessions ensue and Katsuki has to figure out how to let the sweet little girl down gently.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugo Katsuki&Eri, Bakugo Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyoka/Yayorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Asido Mina, shinsou hitoshi/kaminari denki
Series: Kiss The Villain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	1. Kiddy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request story, which I immediately thought would be fun and hilarious to try out. You can either reach me through my AO3 inbox, or my Gmail kuroblake8493@gmail.com. No smut, please; I'm too awkward for that shit.  
> Lady_Alice, thank you so much for the request. I really enjoyed writing this.

The first time Katsuki met Eri, the tension was obvious. Everyone but Eri knew of Katsuki's foul mouth and even worse temper. Everyone expected Katsuki to be too rough for the little girl, or completely blow her off. 

What they didn't expect, was for Katsuki to set his phone down on the common room couch, kneel down before her, and hold out his hand for her to take with a quiet, 'hey'. Izuku would never deny the way he visibly swooned that day as he watched how great his boyfriend could be with kids as long as they weren't acting like little shits. 

Eri's pale cheeks had tinged a gentle pink as she took his hand with an even quieter, 'hello'. Her free hand had fiddled with the hem of her pink jumper. Her face turned pinker when Katsuki gave a gentle smile. Both Eri and Izuku were down for the count after that. 

Denki had scooted next to Izuku and elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Looks like you've got competition." He said with a snicker. Izuku laughed quietly but said nothing in return. Instead, he walked around the group to the back on the couch so he could see Eri's red face for herself. 

"Hi, Eri," he said. "How are you?" Eri's pink-red eyes had been locked on Katsuki, wide with awe, but the sound of Izuku's voice had pulled her out of her reverie.

"I'm okay, Mr. Deku," Izuku's heart squeezed at the formality. She was too cute. With her soft-spoken nature and childish clothes, Izuku was constantly having to push down the urge to sweep her up into his arms and run away, her giggling the whole way. 

"What do you think of Kacchan?" Izuku climbed over the couch to sit next to his boyfriend, who nudged him with a half-hearted glare that held no bite.

"If she starts calling me that, I'm coming after you, nerd." 

"I-" Eri's face seemed to burn brighter as she looked down at her shoes. She twirled her one foot back and forth on her toes the way kids did when they were nervous. "He seems nice." 

Izuku looked over at Katsuki, whose face was turning pink to match Eri's. Obviously, Katsuki had never dealt with a kid crush before. No doubt because of his personality. Denki was draped over Eijirou's front. Tears streamed down his face. Even Izuku didn't think it was _that_ funny. 

"Hey, Eri, I have a lot of toys in my room." Izuku leaned forward, teasingly pushing against Katsuki's frame to get into Eri's line of vision. "Do you wanna come see?"

Eri seemed to visibly brighten at the mention of toys, but then shied slightly and looked at Katsuki.

"Is Kacchan coming?" Even as Denki was laughing before, that nervous little question in that small voice was far too cute to laugh at. Mina looked away, hands clamped over her face. Ochaco looked like her heart just exploded. 

This little girl was going to be the death of Class 1-A.

* * *

On the way to Izuku's room, Katsuki glared at him the whole way. Since Eri had called him 'Kacchan', Izuku was definitely going to get a tongue lashing from him later. And not the kind he'd like. 

"You are so dead, nerd." He growled lowly in Izuku's ear. Izuku will deny any accusations against him saying that he shivered. Because he certainly did not. 

"Come on, Kacchan," he bumped into Katsuki's shoulder with a cheeky smile. "You can't deny it's pretty cute. Just imagine little kid Izuku calling you 'Kacchan'." Katsuki scoffed and pushed open the door to Izuku's room, revealing the wall to wall of brightly colored posters and figurine after figurine of All Might. 

"Little kid Deku was annoying and you know it. And this room is an offense to my eyes; I feel like I'm gonna go blind." He then proceeded to collapse onto the red, yellow, and blue blanketed bed anyway. He was feeling extra exhausted lately and dealing with the morons from his class didn't make things any easier. He distantly heard Izuku chuckle and ruffle his hair. Katsuki briefly leaned into the touch. 

"Mr. Deku, is Kacchan okay?" Katsuki refused to admit out loud that Eri called Izuku 'Mr. Deku' was cute. Out loud. In his head, he couldn't get over how freaking adorable it was. 

"He's okay, Eri," came Izuku's soft voice, "Kacchan's just been a little tired lately. He's been training really hard to become a good hero." Katsuki rolled over on his bed to see Izuku plucking a figurine off his desk and setting it into little Eri's hands. Whenever Katsuki tried to mess with the All Might statues, Izuku would smack hand and tell him not to touch. Sure, Katsuki found it slightly unfair, but when he looked at Izuku, smiling widely with Eri staring at the toy in awe, he couldn't help but think of the future. He could see future Izuku, taller, though not by much, with that same big and bright smile, holding a baby with blond hair, big green eyes, and a face full of freckles. Something warm and thick and raw swelled in Katsuki's stomach. 

"Kacchan?" Katsuki's eyes refocused to see Eri staring at him with big eyes. Izuku was lying lazily just half a foot away, head resting on his arms as he looked at him through dark lashes. With Katsuki's face burning hotly, he looked away from his boyfriend and turned his attention back to the small child in front of him. She looked at him expectantly. 

"What's up, kid?" He didn't miss the way she blushed as she held up a mini All Might with his red suit and blue cape. 

"Will you play heroes with me?" She reminded him of a little Izuku. Patiently waiting but still nervous. Katsuki used to tease him for always wanting to play heroes with the dolls instead of going outside to pretend to beat up the bad guys. This felt like a do-over. One that Katsuki wasn't going to let slip through his fingers again now that he was older. 

"Of course." He didn't mean for it to sound so genuine, but the too-big smile on both Eri's and Izuku's face was worth it. 

"Yaay!" The little girl cheered, but the smile didn't last. Her brows quickly furrowed into a look of concentration and she began to assign roles. "Okay, Kacchan will be the villain, I'll be the hero, and Mr. Deku will be my sidekick."

"Now wait a minute!" Katsuki grouched, "why do I have to be the villain?" Without skipping a beat, Eri looked at him with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

"Because you're scary." She seemed to have said it without thinking and immediately appeared to have felt bad. Clearly, Izuku was in a different boat because his face was jammed into the bedding and his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Hey-" Eri stopped him by smacking her small, soft hands over his cheeks.

"It's okay, you only look scary sometimes." Izuku rolled over with a smirk. 

"What about right now, Eri? Does Kacchan look scary?" Katsuki gave him a glaring side-eye, but the OFA user just stuck his tongue out. Eri, with her hands still smooshing Katsuki's face, firmly shook her head. 

"No. Kacchan looks nice."

That only made Izuku laugh harder.

* * *

Izuku didn't know how long they played heroes for, but Aizawa came in when the sky was turning orange and yellow and the beginnings of dusk reached through Izuku's room like a warm hand. 

Eri was obviously reluctant to go and gave Katsuki a tight squeeze around his neck that had his face turning red shortly from the lack of air. Izuku had to settle for a high five, but at least he got something. 

They two walked Eri out and when Aizawa gestured for Eri to follow him to the elevator, she hesitated. She turned back to Katuki and motioned for him to stoop low to her level. When he did, Eri pressed her lips to his cheek for a small kiss. Izuku didn't really know where she'd learned that, but he wouldn't put at past something Mirio would share with her. Izuku's heart warmed at the sight while Eri moved her little legs as fast as she could to catch up to Aizawa and take his hand. His fingers wrapped around her's, completely enveloping it. Izuku looked over to see Katsuki frozen in the same position, face slack and red. Yeah, he definitely wasn't used to kids having crushes on him, though Izuku wouldn't be used to it either. 

Katsuki's face planted itself on Izuku's pillow again with a groan. He was sprawled out on the bed, barely leaving Izuku any room. He nudged his foot over and sat down at the foot. 

"Not used to kids liking you, Kacchan?" He teased. Katsuki rolled over so his back was pressed against the wall, but he didn't stay like that for long. He sat up to grip Izuku's wrist and pulled him into Katsuki's strong body. He let out a squeaking yelp but didn't resist. He was firm and warm and it didn't take long for Izuku to get comfortable. 

"I'm not used to kids at _all_. How do parents deal with them all the time?" He nuzzled his nose into Izuku's shoulder with a low, rumbling hum. 

"I don't know, but I don't think it could be that bad. You're mom dealt with you fine." 

"That's because she's exactly like me. She probably just did what her parents did."

"And you turned out fi- _agh_!" He yipped as Katsuki pinched his side. His teeth nipped at the side of Izuku's neck. "What?! I was complimenting you."

Katsuki pulled Izuku tighter into him. He was warm and soft in his hands. How had Katsuki hated this person? He'd never know. They were both silent until he spoke again, face pink he squeezed just a fraction tighter. 

"Kids wouldn't be the worst thing." He expected Izuku to push him away, red face, or tell him they were too young to think about something that life-changing. But he didn't. His rough, callused hands carded through Katsuki's spikey locks, blunt nails gently scraping along with scalp.

"No. They wouldn't."


	2. Kiddy Crush Crushed

The months following Eri's first interaction with Katsuki, the little girl asked about him a lot. Whenever Katsuki was out on a date with Izuku or in his room studying, Eri would be looking around, asking where he was until he got back and she'd stick to him like glue. Katsuki never seemed to mind, and Izuku thought it was cute how she would demand Katsuki play with her or how she would sit on the countertop in the kitchen while Katsuki cooked or made snacks, asking him what ingredients he was using every time he grabbed something different from the cupboards and drawers. Despite his normally brash personality, Izuku knew that Katsuki would make an amazing father. The thought made his face burn red. 

It was clear to everyone that she had taken a liking to the spiky-haired hero in training; she did a terrible job of hiding it, but it was so adorable that not of Neito Monoma could make fun of her. No, he reserved that for Katsuki. 

"Who'd imagine a cute little girl like that would have a crush on someone so violent and angry as you." Neito cackled one day during lunch. Katsui shook like a tuning fork being struck on a metal bar. He was practically vibrating. Izuku reached over from next to him and circled his fingers around his wrist, gently rubbing his thumb over the pulse point. Katsuki's still bristling, but he doesn't feel quite so stiff. 

"Fuck off, copycat," Katsuki growled. Neito didn't seem put off by the warning lilt echoing in his voice. "I don't feel like dealing with you today." It was true. Katsuki was exhausted. His hands were sore from pushing himself too far on his explosions during the winter and he and the rest of Class 1-A were still healing from the wounds during the battle with the League of Villains. They were still licking their wounds weeks later, both physically and mentally. 

"Now now, Bakugo. No need to be like that. I was only saying what everyone else was thinking. It's a miracle in itself that Midoriya would be interested in babysitting you." He punctuated his point by dropping his elbow atop Izuku's fluffy head. 

"Ow," Izuku whimpered softly. He looked up at Neito, green eyes flashing neon. "I'm not babysitting Kacchan." He let his fingers slip down to interlace them with Katsuki's. They were warm and solid. "I'm with him because I want to be." Neito looked doubtful and opened his mouth to speak again, that notoriously crazed smile stretching his face, but as always Itsuka came to their rescue. With a chop from her inflated hand, Neito sagged like a ragdoll onto the floor. Katsuki would never get bored of that sight, and he was sure he'd give just about anything to trade Minoru out with her. 

"Kacchan!" The voice that called out to him didn't belong to Izuku, but Katsuki instantly knew who it was. He swiveled around in his seat to watch as Eri came bouncing over. Her smile was wide and her cheeks were pink as her silver locks swirled around her like a glistening tornado. Katsuki leaned forward in his seat to get closer to Eri's level. Izuku scooted over as Eri tried to wiggle her way between the two. Katsuki heard Izuku chuckle lightly at the sight. Eri was clutching something in her small hands. Paper crinkled as she gripped it tight. 

"What'cha got there, Uni." In Katsuki-like fashion, he'd taken to giving her nicknames based on her appearance, except Eri was safe from insulting nicknames and had been given cutesy ones such as 'Uni' and 'Narwhal'. No one thought the second one was cute at all, but Eri insisted that it was. Denki made the teasing comment that she thought it was cute because it had come from 'her Kacchan'. 

Eri's pink cheeks turned a soft red as she released her death grip on the paper in her hand and smoothed it out in her lap. Upon further inspection, Katsuki could see that the paper had been cut into the shape of a heart. 

"Ms. Mina told me that Valentine's Day was coming up," she began in a small voice. "I asked her what that meant and she told me that it was a day where people gave the people they liked chocolates and cards." Her red face reminded Katsuki of Izuku as a kid. Give her freckles, and the resemblance would've been nearly uncanny. 

Eri looked up at Katsuki with big eyes, and he knew what was coming. Dread filled his veins as Eri began to nervously give the paper heart to Katsuki. He'd never turned down a confession before, much less received one at all, but he didn't want to start off by rejecting a child. 

"Kacchan," she whispered. Guilt formed a tight ball in Katsuki's stomach; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izuku giving him a sad smile, dark eyebrows lifted and bent back, expression soft. 

"I really like you." She lifted the card up to his face. She was red and shaking and he was worried she'd keel over. 

_Oh, please, God, no_. He thought miserably. _She's just a kid_. 

Izuku didn't speak for him, though Katsuki really wished he would. Katsuki took the heart and settled it between them. His throat felt tight and thick. Eri stared at him expectantly, face innocent and open. Katsuki thought he was going to be sick. 

"Thank you, Eri." He said. Her smile was one of pure relief, the guilt grew. "You're a very sweet kid, and I appreciate that you thought of me for Valentine's Day, but I can't accept your confession." The collapse of her smile felt like a meteor in Katsuki's chest. He never thought he'd have to break another child's heart again. 

"Oh," she whispered. Her lip wobbled and her eye glistened brightly with the threat of oncoming tears. She slid off the bench, hands squeezing her jumper. Her shoulders trembled and Katsuki sudden;y become aware of the several pairs of eyes watching them. Izuku's crooked hand was an anchor on his back. He reached out to the little girl as she slowly backed away from the table. Before Katsuki's hand could reach her, she spun on her heel and ran off. Several members from both the Baku and Deku-squads called out to her while Katsuki stayed frozen. Halfway off his ass and hand still stretched out. Eri ignored them all and continued running from the cafeteria, drawing eyes on her way out. Suddenly, Denki was next to him, Hitoshi hovering nearby like a shadow. The walking Pokémon threw an arm over Katsuki's shoulders with a whistle. 

"Never thought we'd see the day where our beloved Kacchan starts breaking hearts. Better watch out, Midoriya." Katsuki didn't have a reply to that. He truly didn't know what to say. 

"Way to go, Bakubro." Eijirou slapped his back, Mina standing next to him. "Breaking a little girl's heart. _Tsk, tsk_ , not very manly at all."

"Guys," Ochaco scolded. "It's not funny. Bakugou handled it the best way he could. We should commend him for not blowing anything up." Her words sounded sincere, but the smirk playing at her mouth said otherwise. 

"She's right," Shoto cut in. "Bakugou didn't explode and I think that's a good step in the right direction." At that, Katsuki lurched to his feet and thrust his finger in Shoto's face. 

"Don't even start, Icy-Hot." He snarled. He turned his head back to the direction in which Eri had run off to. Without even needing to voice what he was planning to do, Izuku was standing next to him, threading his fingers with Katsuki's. When he spoke, his voice was just as soft as it had been half a year ago when Katsuki apologized for those ten years of pain he'd caused. 

"Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to come with you?" His first instinct was to say that he could talk to Eri himself, but upon further thought, he realized that she'd be more willing to listen if there was a familiar face that she trusted there. A face that hadn't just rejected her in front of the whole school. 

"I want you to come." He said lowly in his ear. Izuku smiled brightly and planted a gentle kiss on Katsuki's cheek. From his spot on the bench, Katsuki heard Shoto let out a wolf-whistle. Katsuki whirled on him, wrenching his hand from Izuku's grip so he wouldn't bear the brunt of the explosions going off on his palms as he went to launch himself over the table, shouting profanities. 

"YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL END YOUR WHOLE FUCKING BLOODLINE RIGHT HERE!!" Izuku had wrapped his arms around his mid-section right when he'd jumped into the air. Katsuki didn't feel the familiar hum and jolts of his Quirk and realized that Izuku was holding him with nothing but raw strength. It shouldn't have been as attractive as it was. 

"Come on, Kacchan!" He laughed nervously. "Let's go find Eri!" And through clenched teeth, he whispered in Katsuki's ear. "Please don't make an even bigger scene. Eri's more important right now." He gently squeezed Katsuki around the middle before setting him down again. If it weren't for the large number of people around them, Katsuki would've demanded that Izuku carry him around again. 

"All right, fine. Let's go find the shrimp."

* * *

The first place they looked was Aizawa's classroom. They didn't expect the find the tired teacher in the room while he was on his lunch break, but they weren't allowed in the teacher's lounge and they didn't know where else to look. 

"I think we should check out the teacher's lounge anyway." Izuku offered. Katsuki just shook his head.

"No, the teachers close the doors anyway, so it would be pointless." His fists clenched and unclenched tightly. Izuku knocked his shoulder with his own gently. 

"It's okay, Kacchan, we'll find her." Katsuki fought off his nervousness with a forced scoff. He knew it was pointless. He knew that Izuku would see through his weak act easily, but it was the only defense he had. 

"I know, nerd. You don't need to tell me that." He tried to hold his head high and walk further down the hall, but Izuku caught the sleeve on his jacket and tugged him back. he took Katsuki's face in his hands and went up on his toes to kiss him softly. Katsuki lifted his hands to circle Izuku's shapely hips with one arm and run his other hand up his back to hold him close. He felt calmer in the kiss. The movement of Izuku's mouth causing his mind to fall into a slow buzz. How did Izuku always do this to him? Whenever Katsuki was stressing out about something, Izuku would just take his face and kiss him sweet and slow. 

When Izuku pulled away, Katsuki found himself following that plush mouth and Izuku let himself be kissed one last time before taking Katsuki's hands from around his back to hold onto them. 

"Slow down, Kacchan. We'll find her. It's not like she can leave campus." Katsuki was nodding with a small smile. 

"You're right. Thanks, nerd." Katsuki leaned forward one last time to push the wild bangs resting on Izuku's forehead back and planting a kiss over the lightly freckled skin. He could see the skin flushing light pink with pride. 

"You're welcome, Kacchan." He said with a smile. "Now let's go find Eri!" He pulled himself away from Katsuki's warm body and marched down the hallway, fist raised high in the air. He stopped when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the ID. It was Mina. He held the phone to his ear; Mina's cheerful voice came out grainy through the speaker. 

"Mido, we found her!" Izuku chuckled at her tone. She sounded so proud of herself. 

"You did?! Where is she?"

"Teacher's lounge. She's sitting with Aizawa, but he won't let us in."

"All right. Kacchan and I will be right there." He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. In the blink of an eye, Kacchan was standing next to him. 

"Well?" He asked. His tone was clipped, but Izuku knew it was due to the anxiety he was feeling. Izuku smirked at him. 

"Teacher's lounge." Katsuki's face went dead, brows flat over his expressive eyes. 

"You're shitting me." He scooped Izuku up into his arms, who let out a shrill yelp that quickly dissolved into laughter. Katsuki had him bouncing up and down in his arms. "Where's the little runt, shitnerd?" 

"I told you!" Izuku said amongst his laughter. "She's in the teacher's lounge. Aizawa in there keeping her company!" His laughter became hysterical when Katsuki's nimble fingers danced along his sides, tickling under his rib bones. "KAH-cchan!" His voice came out ragged and hoarse.

"You sure she's in the teacher's lounge? You're not just shitting with me because you want to be right?" Izuku squirmed and riggled in his grip, tears sprung from the corners of his eyes. 

"No- _agh!_ -she's- _hah_ -she's _not_! Mina told me~!" His voice rose an octave briefly as Katsuki poked a particularly sensitive spot. Through tear killed eyes, Izuku noticed that Katsuki was walking. He was _walking_ while carrying Izuku around like he weighed nothing and tickling him. His cheeks flushed hotter.

"Kac- _Katsuki_ , put me down! Sto- _ahaha-_ op!" The stimulation was bordering on painful when Katsuki _finally_ stopped. He set Izuku back on his feet but kept his hands still on his hips until his legs steadied. His breathing was labored and he was wiping tears from his eyes, but his smile remained. He was glad that Katsuki was feeling better now.

* * *

At the door leading into the teacher's lounge, both squads were waiting semi-patiently. Denki was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Hitoshi was now nowhere to be seen. 

"He still won't let you in?" Izuku asked. Eijirou shook his head solemnly, the concern was practically knitted to his face. 

"How did you know she'd be in here?" Izuku asked, partly because he already knew that answer and wanted to shove it in Katsuki's face.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Eijirou asked with a small shrug. "It's lunch, so Aizawa would be in the teacher's lounge, and Eri's the closest to him." With a proud grin, Izuku whirled around to face Katsuki and jabbed his finger into his chest. 

"I _told_ you!" Katsuki rolled his eyes. He pushed Izuku's face away from him and sent him stumbling back with a laugh. Katsuki's own smile told him that he wasn't actually upset. Mina watched the small interaction with a teasing coo. 

"Aww, you two are so cute together." She wound her arms around Izuku's neck from behind, probably because she knew that Katsuki would bite her fingers off. Izuku laughed and tried to shrug her off. When that didn't work, he took her by the arms and gently untangled her arms from his neck. It took a little prying and Izuku realized just how strong she'd gotten since the beginning of the year.

"And he really won't let you in?" Katsuki asked gruffly. He looked through the window where he could see Eri sitting on Aizawa's lap. She had one hand planted firmly on the table and the other holding a red crayon tightly. 

"They haven't even tried," Shoto said lamely. "They just made faces until Midnight told them to leave, which, as you can see, they completely ignored." He cast a bored glance at the bashful Baku-squad. "They've been too scared to knock ever since." Eijirou had ended up in a nearby corner, muttering about how 'unmanly' cowering like that was. Izuku gave a weak laugh. 

Katsuki continued to stare through the window. From where he was, he could see the red rimming around Eri's eyes. Her cheeks looked chapped. That had been his fault.

"Hey," Izuku reached out for him. "You did everything just right. She's a little kid, she feels things a lot stronger than you or me. She'll get over it." 

"I know, I-" he swallowed heavily. He wasn't even sure if he was warranted to say what he wanted to say. "She just really reminds me of you when we were kids." Izuku looked like he didn't know what to say, but then he took Katsuki's hand in a solid grip. 

"I see. In that case..." he knocked on the door, a gentle rapping that perfectly matched him. Aizawa looked over at them, his expression bored. He carefully lifted Eri off his lap and placed her back on the chair. He made his way over to the door ad lazily tugged it open.

"I was wondering when you two would decide to show up. I had to watch these three make faces at me for five minutes." He gestured over at Ochaco, Denki, and Mina. They looked aghast and turned on Aizawa. 

"Why didn't you open the door!?" Denki asked, offended. Aizawa gave them a few dead stares for a few moments, then...

"You didn't knock."

He moved aside for Katsuki and Izuku to step inside, but when the others tried, he blocked the way again, explaining that this was something Katsuki needed to work out with Eri. 

* * *

Eri acted as if she didn't notice them standing right behind her. Izuku didn't know what to do, but, as usual, Katsuki had the answers. He sank to one knee next to the chair, chuckling as Eri looked away. His laughter stopped when he saw the pink paper heart crumpled into a ball on the table. 

"Uni," his tone was infinitely soft and kind. It created something warm and heavy in Izuku's stomach like someone was knitting a thick blanket. He'd like to have this with Katsuki one day. He pictured them putting band-aids over scraped knees and cheeks, holding a small body close while their small child cried over something they'd completely forget about the next day. The urge for that domestic lifestyle-the one he'd had with his mom and the one Katsuki had with his parents-was so strong it almost hurt. They were just kids, right? They didn't need to think about something this serious now. 

So why couldn't he stop?

* * *

Katsuki was never a patient person, but he was trying as hard as he could with Eri. Her lower lip was pushed out, whether in thought or in a pout, Katsuki didn't know. He tried looking to Izuku for guidance, but his expression was wistful and far away. He looked... almost sad. So he was out. 

"Eri, I'm sorry about earlier." He said. She still didn't look at him, but she wasn't turned so far away now. "You have to understand," he went on, "that you're too young for me." This time she looked at him, almost offended like Denki had been just a few minutes ago. Her expression was softer than his had been, just the effect remained the same. 

"Too... young?" That's when Katsuki realized she had no true concept of age. How could she when all she'd ever known was pain and experiments? She'd never had any proper schooling. 

"Yeah; you're just a little girl and I'm a lot older than you. Besides..." he trailed off just enough to keep Eri's attention. He bit back a chuckle when she leaned closer. 

"What?" She asked in her small voice. Katsuki felt his cheeks grow hotter. Izuku didn't look so far away now and he was smiling down at the two. He cleared his throat and went on.

"I already have someone I like." Her face fell into something crestfallen and painful but interested all the same. She maneuvered herself so she was leaning over the side of the chair, eyes wide.

"Who is it?" She whispered. Katsuki looked over her shoulder at Izuku. His cheeks were tinged a lovely pink in his embarrassment, but his smile was bright. 

"I like Deku." He said. Eri's jaw dropped and she whirled around to look at Izuku with an astonished expression. She leaned closer to him and he kneeled down, much like Katsuki. 

"Did you know that Kacchan likes you?" He heard her whisper harshly. Izuku laughed with a nod. 

"I did know that." He whispered back. He was so patient and kind, something that Katsuki envied in him sometimes. Where he tended to fly off the handle by a single glance (mostly from Shoto), Izuku always kept his cool, aside from when he got overly flustered. Katsuki was sure it was something he'd learned over the years from dealing with him so much. 

Katsuki could picture Izuku knelt before a kid of their own, gently taking their hands to caress the sadness and frustration away. 

"Do you like Kacchan?" She whispered. 

"Yes, a lot." That seemed to catch Eri off guard. With a little-a lot-of help from Izuku, Eri stood on the wheely chair. 

"How much?" She stretched her little arms out wide. As wide as she could. "This much?" Izuku faked a considering hum, chewing on his knuckle the same way he did when he really was thinking. Then, he stretched out his own arms as far as they could go. 

"I like Kacchan _this_ much!" Eri squeezed her hands into fists, looking on in awe. She turned around, stumbling and clinging to the chair so she wouldn't fall, and faced Katsuki with huge eyes. 

"Kacchan, did you know how much Mr. Deku likes you?" She whispered it like it was all scandal. Katsuki felt a smile tug at his mouth. He rose to his full height with a nod. 

"Yeah, I know. So," he played a hand on her head, "are you still mad at me?" Eri hummed like she was thinking about it, then she looked at the ground, bashful. 

"No, I'm not." She looked like she wanted to get down from the chair, but when Katsuki went to help her, she wrapped her small, twig-like arms around his instead. She knocked into him enough to make him stumble briefly, but he caught his footing again fairly quickly. 

"Thanks, midget." He said. He looked at Izuku, who was still smiling. 

' _I love you_.' The nerd mouthed. Katsuki's cheeks warmed as he rested his chin on Eri's head. 

_'I love you too_.'

Outside the door, the BakuDeku-squad cooed loudly, Shoto letting out a very inappropriate and very loud wolf-whistle. It didn't take long for the hallway to be covered in frost and smoke.

* * *

Sure, Katsuki loved Izuku, but he seriously hated being in his dorm room. The amount of All Might posters looking at them was creepy, and he hated the idea of his teacher staring at him while he cuddled with his boyfriend, so they stayed in Katsuki's room a lot of the time. Izuku didn't seem to mind, saying that as long as they got to spend time together, he didn't care where they were. Things like that never failed to make Katsuki's face turn hot. He never understood how the nerd was able to speak from his heart without feeling like he was going to burst into flames. 

Still, staying wrapped up in each other after doing homework and not having to care about anything was one-hundred percent Katsuki's favorite part of the day. Izuku was always warm and firm against him while still soft and pliant whenever they needed to get comfortable. Katsuki always liked to card his fingers through Izuku's lion's mane of hair, gently untangling the curls until the locks were silky to the touch. 

Today was no different. Katsuki's free hand was caught in Izuku's grip. Izuku messaged the muscles of his hand, humming in content whenever Katsuki's nails brushed along his scalp or over his ears.

"...Hey...Kacchan?" Izuku didn't move, from his spot on Katsuki's chest, and his voice was hesitant, searching. 

"Yeah? What is it?" To his surprise, Izuku blushed up to his ears and down to his neck. "What?" Katsuki asked again. 

"It-it sounds really cheesy..." he squeezed Katsuki's pinky between his thumb and forefinger. "But, would you-" he stopped short, the skin of his neck and ears turned darker and he hid in Katsuki's chest. 

"Come on, Deku. Spit it out." He poked his cheek. Izuku sucked in a breath. He lifted his head, resting his chin on one of Katsuki's pecs-or boobs as he liked to call them, much to Katsuki's chagrin. 

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked, soft and red-faced. Katsuki bit back a laugh. He brought his hands under Izuku's arms and scooched him forward like a child, then his arms settled at the small of his back.

"Sure, nerd." He kissed Izuku's cheeks, whose lips were puckered as if he'd been ready for Katsuki to kiss his mouth. When Katsuki saw him, he didn't hold back the laughter this time. "You look so stupid sometimes." 

Izuku pouted, his face was still the color of a maraschino red. Katsuki could feel the pounding of his heart through their clothes and decided that he could give the cute little nerd a break. 

He took his chin between his thumb and forefinger to pull him closer. Izuku's lids drooped lower. His heavy green gaze turned dark through the thick layer of his eyelashes. When Katsuki finally caught his lips with his own, Izuku chirped happily and smiled against his mouth. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, nerd."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kacchan."

And they sealed it with another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can reach for requests through the comment section or my Gmail kuroblake8493@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can reach me for any recommendations through either the comment section or my Gmail kuroblake8493@gmail.com


End file.
